Harry Potter et le prince au coeur froid
by black sirie
Summary: Univers alternatif... sa ce passe dans le moyenne âge, Harry est prédestinée à rencontrer le prince au cœur froid… qui va changer sa vie…. HPXDM, RemusxHermione, RemusxSeverus, SiriusXHermione, LuciusXNarcisa, LuciusXTomJedusor.et plein d'autre couples:
1. Premiere partie

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid

Résumé : UA. Harry fait des rêves sur un jeune blond, quelques fois il rêve que de son visage sans émotion mais quelques fois des rêves érotiques… il le rencontre enfin et il semblerait que le prince l'a remarqué puisque des gardes du rois vint frapper à sa porte.

HPXDM RWXBZ

Note : Voilà mon idée de fics… : ) cela ce passe dans le moyenne âge, dans Londre moldu, c'est un UA… et les personnages sont OOC… Je ne sais Pas combien de chapitre que je vais faire mais je crois qu'elle aurait environ le même nombre que celle du bien et le mal….

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture et n'oublié pas les commentaires à la fin : )

Disclaimer : tous ces merveilleux personnage ne sont pas a moi…

Note : hum hum… voilà un nouveau fic… Univers alternatif cette fois ci et que je compte terminée… c'est dernier temps j'ai beaucoup d'idée de fics mais aucune idée de comment les commencé…ce qui est le cas pour ma fics de Gravitation que je veux faire … et je voulais votre avis sur ce premier chapitre… comme cela pourrait m'encourager pour écrire les autres chapitres ….

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà le premier chapitre…

Chapitre 1 : Le prince au cœur froid…..

C'était le matin de très bonheur puisqu'il voyait filtrer à travers de ses rideaux un petit rayon de soleil encore timide. C'était un bruit du rez-de-chaussée qu'il l'avait réveillé, il su que c'était son père, tout les matins son père ce réveillait de très bonheur et quand il entendait la porte de l'extérieur ce fermer il ce réveilla. C'était automatique, le jeune adolescent de 17 ans, cheveux brun en bataille, yeux vert bouche en forme de cœur toujours souriant, bien musclé mais petit pour son âge et un garçon très brillant qu'était Harry James Potter.

À chaque matin depuis deux ans le jeune brun ce réveillait avec un érection matinal dû à un rêve érotique qu'il aimerait que personne ne sache l'existence parce que ces parents risquerait de prendre mal.

Il rêvait d'un jeune homme de cheveux blond presque blanc, le visage fin, sourire d'un ange, musclé et plus grand que lui.

Il ne savait pas si il était gay ou non…parce que seul se garçon et il était quand même attirer par plusieurs filles de son âge.

Après savoir occupé de son léger problème il alla rejoindre son père à la ferme pour nourrir les animaux et traire les vaches. Il devait aller aussi dans leur champs pour aller chercher quelques légumes qui devrait être déjà près depuis deux semaines que l'été était commencé et déjà il faisait des chaleurs et la nuit il pleuvait ce qui aidait les cultivateurs.

Deux heures plus tard, vers huit heures du matin, Harry suivit son père à l'intérieur de la maison et donna sa récolte à sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner pour lui et ses sœurs. Il avait cinq sœurs et il était le seul garçon avec son père dans la famille. C'était courant chez les Potter d'avoir de nombreuse fille et un seul garçon dans la famille.

« Bonjour m'ma bien dormit? »

« Oui bien sûr mon chéri. » Harry aimait sa mère, c'était la plus belle, cheveux roux et yeux verts.

Lui il ressemblait plus à son père, avec ces cheveux en bataille et ces yeux ayant besoin de lunette mais Harry détestait les porter alors il les laissait dans sa chambre bien cacher au yeux du monde.

« Mon chéri est-ce que tu peux aller au village pour me chercher quelques ingrédient pour une tarte au pomme, il me faut de la farine, des œufs, de la pâte et quelques pommes. » 

« Bien sûr m'ma donne moi ce qu'il faut et je vais aller chercher tout ça. »

« Merci mon chéri. »

Avant qu'il ne parte une jeune fille entra dans la maison sans s'annoncer et sauta sur le dos de Harry qui tomba sur le ventre en riant.

« Arrête Luna mais arrête je te dis ta gagné. »

« Cela a été ma vengeance pour hier quand tu ma poussé dans la boue. »

« Harry James potter mais c'est quoi ces manières, on ne pousse pas une jeune fille dans la boue. »

« Mais m'ma c'était que pour m'amuser. »

Luna riait dans le dos son ami qui ce faisait gronder par sa mère, ce n'était pas méchant cela arrivait très souvent et c'était un spectacle très drôle et Luna en créait quand elle pouvait.

James souriait en voyant sa femme gronder son fils mais alla l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

« Chérie ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore enceinte que tu as le droit de gronder tout le monde pour aucune raison valable. »

« Pas une raison valable mais James c'est très mal élever de pousser une jeune fille dans la boue. »

« Mais chérie voyons Harry connaît Luna depuis l'enfance alors je voie pas en quoi cela causerait un problème à Luna. »

James fit d'un signe discret aux enfants de sortir, Harry en profita et tira Luna par la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter au marcher Luna aujourd'hui? »

« Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une tarte au pomme. »

« Ben dis donc toute les mères ont décider de faire une tarte ce matin. » blagua Harry

« Harry tu n'es pas au courant, le prince est supposé venir faire une visite au village. »

« Le prince, tes sérieuses mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit. » Harry était exciter, jamais il n'avait rencontrer de personne royal, Luna qui lui avait dit qu'il en avait déjà vue lui expliquait comme il devait ce tenir devant eux.

Il ne faut pas que tu les regarde dans les yeux ou si non il penserait tous que tu veux l'attaquer et il faut que tu courbe comme ça.

Luna lui faisait un démonstration, le dos courber et la main qui salue. Harry trouva cela très drôle et tellement ridicule.

Harry ria de son amie qui fit la moue jusqu'au village et Harry ce mit à courir un peu partout exciter de voir le prince.

« Harry il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais. »

Harry rie, son amie avait tellement des idées loufoques, c'est pour cela que plusieurs personnes l'appelaient loufoqua.

Harry ce regarda et haussa les sourcils perplexe il se tourna vers Luna.

« Comment je suis ? »

« Heu!!! » Luna était prit au dépourvue, pourquoi Harry lui demanda comment il était?

« Heu, de quelqu'un qui vient de travailler dans une ferme. »

« AH AH.. !!! »

Harry ne trouva pas cela drôle du tout, il sentait que cette rencontre avec le prince était vraiment importante et voilà personne ne lui avait dit que le prince allait venir et il était

Ils marchèrent entre les kiosques de fruit, légumes, viandes et accessoire de toute sorte.

Harry prit les Pommes et tout ce qu'il fallait et au dernier kiosque c'est là qu'il le vie, le garçon de ses rêves.

Harry restait planter à le regarder, jamais il avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau de sa vie, son cœur accéléra, le prince n'était pas seul il était accompagnée de deux adolescents un garçon aux cheveux roux et un autre aux cheveux noir semblait pas venir de leur pays Anglais.

Le prince passa près de lui avec son cheval noir sans arrêter mais il le regarda. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux bleu acier c'est un regard surpris, et un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

Luna lui avait donné un coup de coude et il pensa de faire sa révérence au prince qui continua son chemin sans même un autre regard.

' Pourquoi ce regard?'

« Harry, ça va? » Demanda Luna inquiète en voyant le visage blême du brun.

Le brun revint à la réalité à l'appelle de son amie et lui dit que tout allait bien.

Mais c'était quoi ce regard??????

Fin du chapitre… une rencontre prédestinée…. Les dieux ou tout simple le destin qui l'a décidé… : ) je veux votre avis… une petite reviews … stp… Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid

Résumé : UA. Harry fait des rêves sur un jeune blond, quelques fois il rêve que de son visage sans émotion mais quelques fois des rêves érotiques… il le rencontre enfin et il semblerait que le prince l'a remarqué puisque des gardes du rois vint frapper à sa porte.

HPXDM RWXBZ

Disclaimer : Il ne m'appartient pas… c'est tellement dur de le dire… mais ce qui m'amuse c'est de les torturer Niark Niark Niark lol…

Chapitre deux : Arrêter ou tout simplement devenir esclave du prince.

Il avait une raison pour la visite du prince au village, les parents n'aimaient pas trop en parler surtout ceux qui avait qu'un garçon dans la famille ce qui était le cas de James Potter qui en voulait à sa femme d'avoir laisser Harry aller au marcher.

« Lily et si il l'a vue et qui s'intéresse a lui. »

« Sa ne peux pas arriver Harry n'est pas assez fort et endurable pour ce genre de travaille. »

Harry n'était pas bien loin et pouvait entendre la discussion de ces parents à travers sa porte.

« Mais chérie j'ai besoin de lui, Harry est tout pour moi tu le sais bien si des gardes vient demain et qui demande à avoir Harry je vais aller voir le roi en personne. »

« James, tu vas te faire tuer, tu sais très bien que Lucius te déteste et qu'il est près à te faire souffrir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, son père connaissait le roi? C'était étrange et cette conversation ne menait à rien. Il avait manqué un bout important, pourquoi le prince venait-il au village? Harry ce leva, il voulait le savoir sa curiosité était mal placé certes mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents après avoir cogner.

« Pourquoi le prince est-il venu au village aujourd'hui? »

James soupira et ce leva, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour alla au salon.

« il faut que je te dise tout » James alla à la cuisine et lui donna un petit verre de fort.

C'était très rare que Harry ait l'occasion d'en boire mais d'habitude c'est quand il fêtait quelques choses d'important comme l'annonce du nouveau née, à 10 ans Harry avait bu son premier verre.

Maintenant c'était pour une autre occasion et Harry pensa très bien de boire son verre avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

James le remplit de nouveau mais cette fois Harry attendit que son père parle.

« Très bien, Le prince vint au village à chaque anniversaire, aujourd'hui il eut 18 ans et son père (Lucius) lui offre un esclave qu'il choisit parmi les gens du village. Personne ne les revoit, cela est arrivé à un de mes amis, moi et sirius ne l'avons jamais revue. Je t'en ai déjà parlé Remus. »

Harry était surprit, et s'en voulait de pensée qu'il aimerait que le prince le choisisse.

« J'ai peur Harry qu'il te prenne, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi? Hein et le bébé qui s'en vient j'aurais besoin de toi plus que tout. »

« Papa faut pas t'inquiéter si il veut m'avoir il m'aura mais je te dis ce ne serait pas s'en condition…. »

James sourit il reconnaissait très bien son fils en ce moment même.

« Tu veux un autre verre. »

« Hum… non merci si il vient demain j'aimerais mieux être présentable quand même. »

James soupira, il ne voulait pas que son fils parte mais il avait peut-être une chance que le prince est vu quelqu'un d'autre.

- - - - - - - - ---- ---------- --------------------------------------- -- - - - - - - - ------------------

Le lendemain matin c'était des coups à la porte qui le réveilla, James sentit son cœur ce serrer tellement il avait une peur bleu des gardes, il se leva en grommela et descendit pour leur ouvrir.

« Par ordre du prince Draco malfoy, nous venons chercher Harry James Potter pour le lui ramener. » Harry qui c'était réveillé, habillé et préparer tout ces choses personnelles regarda les gardes de mauvais œil.

« Le prince n'est pas avec vous? » Demanda Harry voulant poser ces conditions sous son toit.

« Si mais il vous attends à l'extérieur. » 

« Dîtes lui de rentrer prendre un thé, j'ai a parler. »

Harry resta bien solide devant les gardes, rendant James fière de lui.

Le garde qui avait parlé le regarda et sortit dans la cours pour parler au prince.

Par la porte Harry vit le blond hocher la tête et descendre de son cheval pour venir le rejoindre.

James fit sa référence mais Harry pensa avoir le droit de ne rien faire ce qui lui récolta un regard froid du prince.

' Il est mal élevé ce prince' Tel était la pensée du brun.

« Alors tu veux me parler de quoi? »

Harry invita le blond à s'asseoir et demanda à son père de leur préparer du thé.

« Tout abord j'aimerais savoir pour qu'elle raison vous me choisissez? »

« C'est personnelle. »

« Personnelle, mon œil oui, ce sont mes affaires aussi alors je veux savoir pourquoi? »

« Je vous le dirait quand nous seront au château. »

Harry soupira mais ne ce démonta guère il pouvait gagner et avoir ce qu'il voulait si il poussait jusqu'au bout.

« Je sais que quand vous choissez la famille ne vois plus jamais cette personne mais moi sa fonctionnerait pas comme cela, ma mère est enceinte et je suis le seul garçon dans la maison et mon père va avoir besoin de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Avoir le droit de venir voir ma famille quand sa me tente et que mes sœurs peuvent venir me voir aussi. »

Draco n'était guère content, cela Harry le voyait très bien, le blond ce retenait de faire une scène et le brun avait peur pour lui quand il allait arriver au château.

« Pour tes sœurs venir au château hors de question, nous recevons que très peu seulement pour des réceptions importante mais pour que tu viennes ici pas de problème mais avec un garde, je ne voudrais pas que tu dévoiles tout. »

« Si peux de confiance, mais O.K j'accepte. »

« C'est tout? »

« Pour le moment! » Affirma Harry d'un doux sourire innocent.

Entre temps ces sœurs et sa mère avaient eux le temps de ce préparer.

Ses sœurs pleuraient, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il parte sa mère ce montrait forte pour le bébé mais ce qui l'aidait est qu'il pouvait venir la voir et les aider.

« Maman tu pourrais le dire à Luna. »

À la mention de la jeune fille, celle-ci apparut soudainement sans prévenir et sauta au coup du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées maintenant Harry? »

« Arrête Luna tu m'étouffe. »

« Oups!!! pardon. »

« Je vais venir te voir d'accord. »

Luna hocha la tête et embrassa le brun sur la joue. Elle ce tourna vers le blond lui lança un regard noir et ce plaça face à lui.

« Je vous préviens, vous lui faite du mal je vais vous hanter toute votre vie. »

Elle se retourna vers Harry, lui murmura de faire attention à lui et que si il avait besoin de lui parler de quoi que ce soit de venir la voir.

Il hocha la tête et suivit Draco.

C'était pour lui une nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Arrivé au château, il fut surprit que le blond ne lui cri pas après comme il l'aurait pensée.

'Peut-être attend-t-il que nous soyons dans sa chambre'

Harry haussa ses épaules et suivit le blond à l'intérieur ou dans le hall une jolie femme, cheveux blond, maigre et yeux bleu pâle les attendaient.

« Bonjour mère. »

« Bonjour Draco, Cela a été long, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème en chemin. »

« Non mère, aucun. »

' La reine'

Harry avait fait sa référence, il ne voulait pas paraître mal élevé en face de la reine.

« je vous présente Harry, mère »

« Ton nouvel esclave. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, se serait bien qu'il soit mieux habillé, je suis sur que cela te plairait de l'habillé et de lui faire visiter tes quartiers. »

« C'est ce que j'allais faire mère, nous vous voyons pour dîner? »

« Oui. »

Draco donna un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot jusqu'au appartement du blond et quand la porte ce ferma lourdement derrière le brun il sentit un frison et des idées perverse traverser son esprit.

' Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?'

Harry avait balancé son sac sur la chaise libre de l'appartement et attendit de recevoir des instructions du blond.

Harry n'était pas un garçon propre parler patient… il détestait attendre de savoir ce qu'il voulait de lui et le pire cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait. Il regardait le blond se changer, et ensuite ce laver le visage. Ce coucher et dormir. Le blond c'était endormit dès qu'il s'était allongé et le brun voulu courir vers lui et le secouer pour le réveiller mais ce retient de justesse. Un coup à la porte ce fit entendre et Harry alla voir ce qui venait les déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit le deuxième prince, celui aux cheveux roux, il lui ouvrit la porte et fit sa référence.

« Relève toi, qu'est-ce que Draco fait, il ne dort pas quand même? »

Harry hocha la tête et vit le roux faire un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond.

« Peut-être faudrait –il le laisser dormir il à l'air épuisé. » Harry essaya de s'interposer entre eux mais le roux le poussa un peu et sortit cacher derrière son dos un seau d'eau pour le balancer à la figure du blond.

Harry retient un crie de surprise, le blond c'était réveillé en criant au meurtre et quand il vit le rouquin plié en deux en train de ce foutre de lui il bondit sur son frère et une bataille commença. 

Harry ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, il ignorait quoi faire dans ses moments là.

« il faut les laisser faire, il s'amuse comme ça. »

C'était le jeune adolescent qui était avec le blond et le rouquin la journée de leur visite et semblait bien plus calme que le blond.

Harry allait faire sa référence que le brun arrêta. Il lui souriait franchement et secoua la tête lui demandant de ne pas le faire.

« Je suis pas assez important pour que tu fasses des références. Je suis l'esclaves du rouquin plusieurs penses que je suis un prince et plusieurs penseront que tu l'ais aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête, il était content il ne serait pas seul et son nouvel ami pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire.

Quinze minutes plus tard Draco et Ron avaient terminée de ce battre. Ils étaient tous les deux mal habillés Blaise c'était empresser d'aller placer les vêtements du rouquin mais Harry resta là ou il était. Il regardait le blond.

' IL magnifique comme ça.'

Il était dans la lune.

Comme allait –il résister à lui sauter dessus si il était aussi beau qu'un ange.

Fin du chapitre… si j'allais continuer j'allais raconter toute l'histoire et de toute façon il est minuit et demi passer je vais dormir bonne nuit… qui avait pensé que Blaise était un prince????? Hi hi des effets surprise… LOL….

Reviews please…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre :Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid

Résumé : UA. Harry fait des rêves sur un jeune blond, quelques fois il rêve que de son visage sans émotion mais quelques fois des rêves érotiques… il le rencontre enfin et il semblerait que le prince l'a remarqué puisque des gardes du rois vint frapper à sa porte.

HPXDM RWXBZ

Disclaimer : Il ne m'appartient pas… c'est tellement dur de le dire… mais ce qui m'amuse c'est de les torturer Niark Niark Niark lol…

Chapitre trois : Rencontre

Après leur petite bagarre, Draco dit à Ron qu'il devait faire quelques choses avant le dîner, Alors il amena Harry à travers le château.

« On va te donner plusieurs vêtements différents pour chaque occasion, mais avant il faut prendre tes mesures. »

« D'accord. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie de tissus, Harry reconnu parmi les vêtements un homme, avec des cheveux court blond, assez petit et souriant. Celui de la photo d'amis de son père. Harry reconnu en lui Remus Lupin.

Son cœur bondit de joie, il pouvait dire à son père que son ami était toujours en vie et qu'il était en bonne santé.

« Bonjour Remus, je t'amène mon nouvel esclave, je veux que tu lui fasse un garde robe au complet. »

« Bien mon Prince. »

Draco ce tourna vers Harry oubliant Remus et lui dit qu'il devait aller voir un ami pour quelques achats.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux de rester seul avec le couturier.

« Vous êtes Remus Lupin? »

« Oui. »

« Vous devriez connaître mon père James Potter alors? »

Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter un moment, James, le fils de James avait été choisi par le prince et semblait très jeune pourtant.

« Comment va la famille? » Demanda Remus.

« Très bien j'ai cinq sœur, je suis le dernier, j'ai quatre sœur qui ressemble beaucoup à maman sauf la plus jeune avant moi ressemble beaucoup à papa et maman est de nouveau enceinte. »

Harry vit Remus sourire et prendre les mesures qu'il avait besoin.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour vous, vous savez, j'étais supposer me marier en même temps que James mais ils m'ont pris. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenue Hermione. »(1)

« Vous parlez de Hermione Granger? »

Remus hocha la tête avant de mettre son crayon sur son oreille et mesura la taille de l'adolescent.

« Elle va bien, mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait déprimé un moment mais je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais sirius a tombé sous le charme de Hermione. »

Remus poussa un soupir, mais ne fit pas de gros carnage à cette annonce.

« Je savais quand même qu'elle allait refaire sa vie et j'en suis heureux. »

Remus termina de prendre les mesures et écrivit tous ce qu'il avait besoin.

« Très bien en attendant le prince Draco, reste ici et prends une tasse de thé avec moi nous pourrons faire connaissance. » suggéra Remus heureux d'enfin voir un enfant de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord pas de problème. »

Harry s'assit en face de Remus qui entre eux avait une petite table avec un service a thé.

Du côté de Draco une heure suffit pour lui de prendre ce qu'il avait besoin chez son ami Crabbe, un marchant d'objet rare et de bijoux de valeur.

Il avait prit deux boucles d'oreille, une en forme de serpent qu'il porterait et une en forme de gryffy qu'il donnerait au brun quand celui-ci s'aurait fait percer l'oreille gauche. Il avait prit aussi un bracelet et un collier.

Il était heureux de ses trouvailles, son père lui avait dit ne pas trop dépenser pour un esclave, Draco adorait acheter et dépensé.

Il retourna au château, où il trouva Harry en grande conversation avec le couturier, ils discutaient des habits qu'il aimerait avoir.

« Harry, tu peux venir? J'ai quelques choses pour toi. »

Harry ce leva et alla rejoindre le blond au milieu de la pièce.

Remus fut prit d'une vision, des deux adolescents entourés de lumière blanche et eue envie de les protéger contre toute la douleur du monde. Remus n'était pas comme les gens normaux, il voyait ce que les gens ne pouvaient voir. Les auras, il pouvait dire qu'elle personne était fait l'un pour l'autre et cette lumière blanche qu'il voyait très souvent était celle qui réunissait les âmes sœurs.

Draco montra les bijoux qu'il avait achetés pour son esclave.

« Il y a par contre un problème. » Dit Harry.

« Lequel? »

« J'ai pas l'Oreille percer. »

Draco sourit sadiquement, mais ne dit rien à Harry de ce qui allait arrivée.

Harry lui avait mal au cœur, des aiguilles il les évitaient le plus possible et là il n'avait pas le choix si le prince veut qu'il se perce l'oreille il devait le faire.

Il déglutit mais ne ce plaignit pas et dit au revoir à Remus après que Draco est dit au couturier de faire quelques vêtements avant le dîner.

Le soir même il avait une réception au château, c'était courant au début d'été et Draco était content d'avoir son esclave avant cette réception. Chaque Prince et Princesse avaient leur esclave et entre eux c'était la compétition, celle qui avait l'esclave le plus beau gagnait du respect. Avec Harry il était sûr qu'il allait gagner.

« Où est-ce que l'on va? » Demanda Harry. Harry ignorait comment il devait répondre au blond.

« Voir Ron et Blaise à l'écurie, ils nous attendent. »

« D'accord. »

Dix minutes plus tard ils les avaient rejoins et prirent leur chevaux pour ensuite traverser la cours du château pour suivre un petit chemin dans les bois.

Harry était très curieux, ce posait sans cesse des questions de ou il l'amenait, en regardant les visage des deux princes c'était un endroit qu'ils aimaient tous les deux aller mais en regardant Blaise c'était tout le contraire.

' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'espère que ce n'est pas de l'initiation que j'ai entendu parlé que l'on va faire' Paniqua Harry.

Draco qui ralentit le pas de son cheval ce mit à la hauteur de son esclave pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai entendu parlé des rumeurs disant que chaque esclave devait passer une initiation, mais cela n'est pas vrai. J'espère que je te rassure. Nous allons seulement voir mon oncle qui nous a invités. Cela ce pourraient qu'il ce montre froid envers toi, c'est pour cela que Blaise ne l'aime pas, Rogue n'a pas beaucoup d'estime pour les esclaves. » Expliqua Draco.

« Merci cela me rassure Maître. »

Harry ignorait encore comment s'adresser au prince, personne ne lui avait montré et cela le rendait très gêné.

« Tu peux m'appeler Draco en privée tu sais et avec Ron et Blaise. Mais par contre comme à la réception de ce soir tu dois m'appeler Maître Draco et ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Il faut toujours que tu sois derrière moi et …. »

Draco continua pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à lui expliquer tout ce que Harry devait savoir sur les bonnes manières.

« Bien sûr quand nous serons à table tu ne t'assit pas, tu reste derrière moi, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas pouvoir manger mais après la réception. »

Harry était un peu stressé, il sentait une pression à l'estomac et sa tête tournait légèrement.

Son Maître ne semblait pourtant quelqu'un de bien, malgré que Harry s'attendait qu'il soit comme le roi, froid sec et cruel avec les gens.

Ils montèrent une pente et c'est là que Harry vit une petite maison. Elle avait un balcon, des fleurs multicolores l'entouraient, elle était blanche et verte. Harry descendit de son cheval et suivit son maître sur le balcon.

Quand Draco cogna un homme à l'allure froide, tout habillé en noir, les cheveux long jusqu'au menton semblait soyeux et ses yeux cobalt sans émotions ouvra la porte.

« Bonjour mon oncle. »

« Bonjours Prince Draco, Prince Ron. » 

Harry fut surpris, l'homme ne semblait guère aimer le rouquin, il le regardait d'un air mauvais et avait cracher son prénom. Ron pourtant ne semblait pas y faire attention entra à la suite de son frère.

Blaise se cachait presque derrière le rouquin pour ne pas que Severus le vois et le martyrise comme la dernière fois.

« Très bien Draco est-ce que c'est pour percer l'oreille de ton esclave et de toi que tu es venu? » demanda Severus une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui fit frissonner Harry.

' Ce mec n'a pas toute sa tête' Pensa Harry.

« Oui, c'est pour cela. »

Severus leur fit signe de le suivre et c'est à ce moment même que Harry remarqua un jeune adolescent de son âge dans un coin de la pièce. Il était maigrichon, la peau pâle et il voyait ses jambes trembler.

Harry haussa les sourcils, il semblait reconnaître le jeune homme, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu et même parler.

' Neville, c'est Neville cela fait un baille que je ne l'avait vu. Il était donc ici.'

Harry avait pitié de lui, le jeune homme avait changé, avant il était grassouillet et plein de joie. Maintenant il était tout le contraire, les yeux vides sans vie du jeune homme lui firent peur.

(1)Hermione n'a pas l'âge de Harry dans cette fics mais l'âge de Remus, James et Lily.

Fin du chapitre la suite Dimanche prochain… : )


	4. Chapter 4

Titre :Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid…

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout est à JK ROWLING…

Note : ce fic est un UA… Qui veut dire un univers alternatif… aucun rapport avec la magie… Cela ce passe dans le moyenne âge…

Note 2 : J'ai écris le chapitre en attendant que mes mangas Yaoi ce télécharge : ) sa passe le temps lol… en tous cas j'ai trouvé un super bon site et je vous le donne sur ce chapitre… : ) j'en raffoles de ce site.. Il est trop cool c'est des scantrad… : ) et c'est super… bon je vais arrêter de dire des conneries et je vous écrit le site… : ) : http://omouyaoi.free.fr/accueil.php je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de mangas Yaoi..

Note 3 : J'allais arrêter le chapitre mais j'ai remarqué que si j'arrêtais le chapitre la journée de Harry quand Draco est allé le chercher ne se terminait pas… Lol alors j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre cinq et le quatre ensemble alors ce chapitre est plus long… : ) il s'en passe beaucoup de chose pour sa première journée auprès du prince Draco :) bon j'arrête de blablater …

Note 4 : lol… encore moi et oui lol… en faite je voulais vous dire que puisque j'ai travaillé fort pour ce chapitre je vous le donne aujourd'hui… : )

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne lecture du chapitre quatre… Déjà… lol cela avance … et je suis contente que la fics vous plaise… : )

Chapitre quatre :

Harry suivit Draco, Ron, Blaise et Severus à travers plusieurs pièces. La maison pouvait sembler petite de l'extérieur mais était très grande à l'intérieur. Son père lui avait déjà rencontré qu'il existait des mages qui savaient faire de la magie, les mages étaient nés avec la magie en eux, il y avait qu'un petit groupe qui savait faire de la magie. Les mages transmettaient leur savoir à leur enfant né comme eux. Harry avait été fasciné par les histoires que son père qui racontait que l'un de leurs membres de leur famille qui avait été son grand-père était né sorcier.

La magie avait arrêté de vivre à la mort du grand-père, alors Harry n'avait pu savoir comment utiliser sont pouvoir de toute façon, son père n'avait eu qu'une mince éducation qu'il perdit avec le temps et James utilisait quelques sorts pour protéger leur récoltes et la maison.

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire ses choses, mais il semblerait d'après son père qu'il fallait pratiquer cette magie très jeune et Harry avait passé l'âge.

Snape les avaient amené dans une chambre sombre, elle semblait n'avoir jamais été utiliser depuis des années. Harry vit le maître aller chercher une petite bourse où il en sortit une petite aiguille en or.

L'oncle de Draco fit un signe de la main et un petit morceau de glace apparut dans sa paume tel un diamant.

« Draco c'est à toi en premier? » 

« Non, Potter va y aller, je suis venu pour lui avant tout. »

Harry déglutit, il avait soudainement le vertige, mais voulait ce montrer fort il prit une grande respiration et s'assit à la chaise que Snape lui présentait.

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de demander si le brun était près il avait pencher brusquement la tête de l'esclave, mis la glace sur l'oreille gauche et planta d'un coup sec l'aiguille dans lobe de l'oreille.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, Snape lui avait mit immédiatement la boucle d'oreille pour ne pas que le trou ce referme et lui avait donner un mouchoir.

Harry n'était pas encore remit du choc qu'il vit Draco ce faire percer l'oreille c'est là qu'il s'évanoui.

Draco mit sa boucle d'oreille, mais ne fit guère attention au brun, il ce devait de faire de même parce que son oncle ne t'arderait pas de mentionner à son père qu'il était émotif. Snape ordonna à Neville de prendre Harry et de l'amener dans le salon et de le déposer sur le canapé.

Draco, Ron et Blaise restèrent avec Severus dans la cuisine mangeant un ragoût que Neville avait eu le temps de faire pendant que Severus s'amusait de sa petite torture.

Harry ce réveilla une demi-heure plus tard seul dans le salon, cela prit du temps de ce rappeler ou il était mais quand il vit le jeune esclave venir vers lui il ce rappela de l'aiguille et du sang coulant.

« Salut, Je suis désolé pour ce que mon maître à fait, il aime ce genre de chose. » Essaya d'expliquer Neville.

« Quel genre de chose ? »Demanda Harry curieux.

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

« Il aime torturer les gens, les faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soit que des poupées sans vies. »

« Il aime tuée! » Ce n'était pas une question c'était une affirmation mais Neville hocha tout de même la tête et ce retourna pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine comme si le diable était à sa poursuite.

Deux minutes plus tard Draco, Ron et Blaise suivit de Severus étaient dans le salon.

Draco disait au revoir à son oncle et fit un signe de tête à Harry qui aider par Blaise se leva et sortit à leur suite. Blaise l'aida à monter sur son cheval, Harry était encore très faible et sa tête tournait un peu à cause de son évanouissement. Il laissa son cheval suivre les autres n'ayant pas de force dans ses bras pour tenir les brides et pour diriger.

Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide, ils durent abandonner les chevaux à l'écurie et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer au château. Il virent déjà quelques carrosse de d'autres prince et princesses arrivés. Ils évitèrent de passées par le grand hall, Draco amena Harry dans sa chambre ou ils trouvèrent quelques vêtements du brun sur le lit du blond. Draco enfila ses vêtement de soirée tendit que Harry faisait de même. Draco était de blanc vêtu tandis que Harry était habillé en noir.

Le brun remarqua que le blond avait changé son attitude face à lui, il semblait plus froid, son visage avant rayonnant semblait n'avoir aucune émotion. Harry était inquiet, et ce rappela que le blond ne lui avait jamais dit la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisit lui et non quelqu'un d'autre.

'Il m'a dit que c'était personnelle.'

« Maître Draco? »

Le blond regarda Harry en face.

« Je t'ais déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Draco en privée non? » 

« Oui désolé Draco hum… vous m'aviez dit que vous me direz la raison pour laquelle vous me choissiez comme votre esclave? »

Harry entendit le blond soupirer légèrement et attendit une réponse.

« Je vais te répondre ce soir. »

Harry n'insista pas ils sortirent de la chambre et dans le couloir ils rencontrèrent Ron et blaise magnifiquement vêtu.

Ils avaient tous l'air de prince, Harry n'avait jamais porté quelques choses d'aussi beau, il aurait aimé que sa mère le voie dans cet accoutrement.

Quand ils descendirent le grand escalier Harry vit tout les regard ce poser sur lui et Draco.

Draco n'avait encore aucune émotion, Ron lui était tout le contraire de son frère il était rayonnant, et avait une fière allure.

Blaise par contre gardait la tête baiser, et ne regardait pas la foule.

Harry qui avait oublié les manières des esclaves baisa immédiatement la tête.

Il suivit les talons du blond pour ne pas ce perdre.

Le brun entendit son maître parler à un certain Goyle et une Folle lui sauta au coup oubliant toute les bonnes manières.

« DRACO, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, alors tu as ton esclave à ce que je vois. Il à l'air pas trop moche, lève ta tête pour que je te vois mieux. » Ordonna Pansy. Harry hésita, si il obéit à cette fille il montrait qu'il n'était pas digne d'être l'esclave du prince, alors il ne leva pas la tête et décida d'attendre l'ordre de son maître.

« Tu peux lever la tête Potter »

Harry la leva surpris à l'entente de son nom et se retient de faire une grimace en voyant la fille devant lui. Elle était laide, horrible et monstrueuse.

« Il est magnifique Draco, ta fait un bon choix. Où est-ce que tu l'as prit? »

« Dans notre royaume, j'ai été faire un tour au village et je les vue. »

Draco et la fille parlèrent un moment encore et enfin Draco prit congé. Ron et Blaise étaient partit depuis un temps déjà, Harry avait vue le rouquin parler avec quelques filles du royaume qui semblait être plus jolie que Pansy.

Le blond passa d'inviter à inviter, il laissa Harry seul avec Blaise tandis que lui et Draco dansait avec des jolies princesses. Harry avait faim, Blaise aussi mais ils ne pouvaient pas bouger d'où ils étaient tant que leur maître ne revienne.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés? » Chuchota Harry.

« Je sais pas. »

« Combien de temps que tu es l'esclave de Maître Ron? »

« Depuis un an déjà, il est plus vieux que Maître Draco. » Expliqua Blaise.

Harry ce tut avant que quelqu'un les surprennent à parler et le dise à leur maître.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard Draco et Ron revinrent vers eux et leur fit signe de les suivre.

------------------------------------------

Harry suivit Draco, Ron et Blaise à travers de plusieurs pièces et ils arrivèrent finalement au deuxième détour d'un couloir dans une grande salle à dîner.

Harry resta debout derrière Draco et Blaise derrière Ron qui était assit près de son frère.

D'où il était le brun pouvait entendre quelques brides de conversation, justement la fille qu'il avait vue danser avec Draco dès la première danse complimentait sa beauté et disait à sa mère qu'elle espérait qu'il l'a choisisse.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils en entendant cela, cette réception avait été organisée pour que le Prince choisisse une fiancée, cela dégoûta Harry mais le brun ce reprit et refoula ses sentiments interdit.

Le dîner ce termina assez rapidement et tous les convives furent dirigés vers une autres plus grande salle que celle du début de la soirée.

Le brun ce sentait très faible, c'était à dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et quand cela arrivait il commençait à ce sentir faible. Sa tête tournait et il tombait dans l'inconscience. Harry savait qu'il pouvait tenir qu'une autre heure avant que cela arrive alors tandis que Draco et Ron étaient sur la piste de danse il regarda autour de lui et s'adressa à Blaise.

« Blaise, je ne crois pas que je vais tenir encore longtemps! »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » Blaise semblait inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée et je me sens pas très bien. » 

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux tenir? » 

« Pas plus d'une demi heure. »

« Parfait. »

« Quoi? »

« Maître Ron et Draco vont vouloir ce retirer c'est comme cela à chaque année. » Expliqua Blaise.

« J'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure par une jeune fille qu'elle espérait que maître Draco la choisisse qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, cet réception à pour but que Maître Draco et Maître Ronald choisisse une fiancée. »

Sans le vouloir le cœur de Harry ce serra.

« Aussi jeune? »

« Oui, ils n'e se marieraient pas toute suite mais Ron va avoir 20 ans l'an prochain et Maître Draco dans deux ans. »

Blaise, lui était pas plus fière, il avait été heureux que son maître l'ait choisis, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de quitter sa famille et de vivre avec la famille royale. Il était bien habillé, apprécier de leur maître. Par contre sans le vouloir Blaise avait tombé amoureux du rouquin. Jamais par contre jamais il ne lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas honte non mais c'était interdit d'aimer un autre homme loi que le père de Lucius Malfoy avait écrite il y a trois ans.

Comme l'avait prévue Blaise une demi heure plus tard Draco et Ron étaient venu les chercher. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur et Harry les suivit jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

« JE LES HAIS. » C'était Draco qui venait de crier. Harry avait sursauté mais les deux autres ne semblaient pas du tout surpris face au crie de colère du blond.

Le blond haleta et s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit.

« Allons Draco, je suis sûr que père va comprendre. »

« Ah oui tu crois cela, si je lui dis que je suis gay et que je ne veux aucune de ses filles il va sauter de joie. » Grogna Draco

Ron soupira et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Draco, je crois que tu est en retard dans les nouvelles. »

« Quelle nouvelle? »

« En faite mère n'est pas au courant, personne ne l'est j'ai comme un peu sans le vouloir vue notre père sous notre conseillé Tom. »

Tout le monde était surpris, surtout Draco, il avait oublié les bonne manières et jurait à tout va et vient.

Blaise semblait au bord des larmes tellement il riait, Harry lui était dans son coin la tête ailleurs.

'Alors il est gay, j'ai une chance'

'Mmmm!!! Cela n'est pas certain mon vieux ta oublié tu es un esclave et lui un prince.

Harry soupira et attendit que le prince Draco ce calme.

« Ah oui, il faut que vous mangez tout les deux. »

Draco appela un serveur qui vient apporter deux assiettes remplit. Harry mangea avec avidité et quand quinze minutes plus tard ils eurent terminée, Ron leur dit bonne nuit et amena Blaise avec lui à sa chambre.

Harry assit sur le fauteuil regarda son maître se changer, et ce changea à son tour.

« Très bien Harry vient t'asseoir à côté de moi. » Dit Draco en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le lit.

Harry rougit, jamais il n'avait rougit autant et il s'assit.

Draco prit une respiration et était près à parler.

« Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer, quand je t'ai vu au village, c'est ta beauté qui m'a submergé. J'ai été ébloui alors j'ai voulu t'avoir. »

C'était un pur mensonge avec une once de vérité mais Draco ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était ce garçon qu'il rêvait chaque nuit.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« De rien, Alors dormons demain j'ai une grosse journée et toi aussi. »

« Hum… ou est-ce que je dors? »

« Avec moi, Blaise dors aussi avec Ron alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème. »

Harry se couvrit d'une partie de la couverture et s'endormit.

Note : Oufff… je croyais jamais le terminée lol, en plus il est le plus long des chapitres que j'ai fais lol… : ) …et je suis même assez fière par contre je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez???

Reviews please bye bye kisou blacky


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling…

Note : je ne savais plus si j'avais Updater ou non… voilà tout de même une suite… : )

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre cinq

Harry c'était levé avant son maître, il faisait encore noir dehors quand il regarda par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, il s'était habillé et avait préparé les vêtements du blond.

Le soleil commençait à ce levé quand « l'ange blond » comme aimait l'appeler dans ses pensées Harry se réveilla.

Il l'entendit gémir avant de le voir papillonné des yeux et de les ouvrir. La couleur grise orageuse des yeux de son maître était magnifique, surtout quand ceux-ci ne semblaient pas froids et sans émotion.

« Bonjour Draco » Murmura Harry gêner.

" Bonjour Harry, bien dormit?" Demanda Draco la voix encore ensommeillé.

« Oui et vous. »

« Oui très bien. »

Harry se redressa. « J'ai préparé vos vêtements pour aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire. »

« Je suis sur que si. » Dit Draco en se leva de son lit.

Harry fit le lit de Draco et attendit le verdict sur son choix de vêtement.

« C'est très bien choisis Harry. » Complimenta Draco en ce tourna vers son esclave.

Il eut un silence gêner de la part de Harry pendant que Draco alla faire un brin de toilette. Il se lava son visage, et aplatit du mieux qu'il pouvait ces cheveux.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il affronte le diable en personne : son père.

« Il faut absolument maintenant que tu reste la tête basse. D'accord. » Expliqua Draco

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le blond à travers les couloirs. Ron et Blaise semblèrent les attendent à la porte de ce qui semblait être le bureau du roi.

Blaise se prépara, il se positionna derrière le rouquin et Harry fit de même ils baissèrent leur tête.

Les deux princes rentrèrent l'un après l'autre suivit de leur esclave, après avoir entendu l'appel de leur père.

Lucius Malfoy était assis sur son fauteuil près du feu et ses garçons s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre autour du feu.

« Et bien, j'aimerais que l'ont parlent franchement aujourd'hui les garçons, a propos de la réception d'hier soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir père? » Ron restait silencieux laissant Draco poser les questions à sa place. Son père ne l'aimait pas du tout, pour l'unique raison qu'il était que le demi frère de Draco. Narcissa, avait été enceinte hors mariage, et par amour pour elle Lucius lui a demandé sa main.

D'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit Lucius Malfoy avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec un rouquin.

Ron n'avait jamais souffert du rejet de son beau –père, il avait toujours ignorer et il en était habitué. Lucius avait été déçu de voir que Draco aimait passer du temps avec le rouquin son aînée de deux ans. Ron l'avait presque toujours avec lui quand il partait faire ses promenades et quand leur père et leur mère n'étaient pas au château. Draco avait été un enfant très agréable, il souriait toujours, semblait toujours de bonne humeur et aimait joué avec les enfants du village. C'est là qu'il avait rencontrer Blaise, le village à l'est du château, Blaise était en difficulté il devait apporter tout ce que sa mère lui avait demandé d'acheter au marcher et Ron qui l'avait remarqué avait été l'aider. Quand il fut son temps de choisir un esclave il l'avait immédiatement choisit. Blaise n'avait pas été très difficile, il obéissait très bien et semblait connaître les règles.

« J'aimerais savoir si vous avez choisis une fiancée? »

Draco ce retient de pousser un soupir.

« Non, pas moi en tout cas. » Répondit franchement Draco.

« Quoi, Draco, il va falloir que tu choisisses une fille ou c'est moi qui choisira. J'ai vue que tu t'entendais très bien avec Mlle Parkinson. »

Là Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace et de lancer un regard noir à son père.

« Père vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

« Si je suis sérieux. »

' Il faut que je sois honnête il faut absolument que je lui dise que…'

« Je suis gay père, alors dîtes moi donc comment dois-je choisir une fille. »

Lucius Malfoy était plus que surpris, mais pas pour longtemps. Il se leva de sa chaise et pointa de son doigt Ron qui recula sur son fauteuil.

« Toi. » Grogna-t-il « Tout est de ta faute, jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Draco seul avec toi. »

Draco c'était levé en même temps que son père, près à défendre son frère et de ce mettre son père à dos.

« Père ce n'est pas sa faute, j'ai entendu dire que c'était inné, si il y a un homosexuel dans la famille… » (1)

« TAIT-TOI »

Le roi était en colère, Draco le voyait très bien et quand son père était en colère il valait mieux partir.

Draco se leva suivit de Ron mais Lucius semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser partir.

« Ronald toi tu reste ici et ton esclave sors. »

Ron fit signe à Blaise que tout allait bien ce passer et qu'il pouvait suivre Draco.

Draco sortit le cœur serrer, si il arrivait quelques choses à son frère il ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

Des jours passèrent, Draco n'avait pas revu son frère depuis une semaine et son père l'évitait le plus possible.

Blaise ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus. Harry faisait tout pour que Draco ne soit pas triste, il lui parlait sans cesse, une journée alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient, ils allèrent ce promener dans la forêt et Harry s'aperçut que Draco ce dirigea vers la maison de son oncle.

Il soupira mais ne se plaignit pas, Draco avait sûrement besoin de parler et c'était auprès de son oncle qu'il devait le faire.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous autour d'une tasse de thé sauf lui et Blaise.

Harry avait remarqué Neville, celui-ci semblait mal en point, plus que la dernière fois.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui faire?' Ce demanda Harry.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le ramener à l'ordre et Harry baissa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco? »

« C'est père, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe, je n'ais pas vu Ron depuis qu'il est resté seul avec Père. Je suis inquiet. »

« Écoute Draco, tu t'attire des ennuie si tu te tiens avec le rouquin tu le sais bien » 

Draco hocha la tête.

« Oui. » Souffla –t-il « Mais tu sais Severus c'est lui qui a pris soin de moi et je peux pas penser qu'il peut lui arriver quelques choses. »

Severus soupira.

Malgré le fait qu'il détestait ce rouquin, il avait quand même une petite estime envers lui pour avoir pris soin de Draco quand il était petit. Grâce au rouquin Draco ne deviendrait pas comme son père, froid et malhonnête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Dans la soirée Severus s'introduisit dans le château, il se faufila dans les couloirs évita les serviteurs qui travaillaient et entra dans les cachots ou il entendit des gémissement.

Jamais il n'aurait pensée que Lucius en arriverait là. Battre le premier enfant de Narcissa, si elle l'apprenait Lucius n'était pas plus que mort.

Severus ouvrit la grille du cachot et entra. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, Ronald avait le visage remplis de cicatrice, le visage rouge plein de sang et les lèvres enflés.

Le cœur battant Severus rentra dans la cellule du rouquin endormit. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena chez lui.

Il banda les plaies du rouquin qui gémit de douleur sous l'alcool que Severus utilisa pour désinfecter les plaies. Ron dormit pendant trois jours, Draco vint le voir toujours les jours, Blaise resta auprès du rouquin.

Ron ouvrit les yeux, Severus fut heureux de voir que les plaies du rouquin avaient pratiquement toutes guérit, il les vérifia tout de mêmes et quand il fut assez convaincu que Ron pouvait s'asseoir il lui amena une assiette de ragoût que son esclave lui avait préparé.

« Tenez, mangez cela, vous devez reprendre des forces. »

Ron était très surpris, pourquoi est-ce que son oncle était si gentil avec lui?

Le rouquin sauta sur sa nourriture. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi faim et remercia Severus d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et regarda le rouquin qui c'était rallongé.

« Ronald? »

« Mmmm!!! »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? »

« Non, le roi ma interdit tout contacte avec Draco et ma dit que dès que je sortais des cachots je devais partir. »

Severus fut choqué, son frère allait trop loin et Severus voulait que cela cesse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sortit des cachots? »

« Je l'ais fait pour Draco. »

Ron hocha la tête, ils avaient tous les deux une personne en commun et cela était le blond. Cela avait toujours été le blond.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe restante. ….

Fin du chapitre… voilà le chapitre est là… je trouve que cela avance très vite … : ) je vais bientôt parler de Remus… et aussi du couple Tom et Lucius qui va commencer … : )


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk rowling…

Note : Merci à mambanoir de corriger le chapitre c'est bien gentil de ta part et je lui dédie cette fic… : ) bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre six

Severus garda Ron chez lui pendant quelques jours le temps que celui-ci reprenne des forces.

Ron se leva en voyant sa mère et son frère entrer dans le salon. Blaise et Harry étaient avec eux. Le rouquin vit que Blaise avait deux sacs et son cœur se serra.

Il avait peur de voir la réaction de Blaise quand il lui dirait qu'il repartait dans sa famille et qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Sa mère et son frère s'assirent en face de lui.

« Ronald, je suis tellement désolée. » sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais Ron ne l'avait vu aussi triste.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller maman t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. »

« Il faut que je te dises que je n'ai jamais cesser d'aimer ton père, je l'aime toujours, en fait lui et moi avons gardé contact pendant un moment. » Avoua Narcissa.

« Il vous écrivait? Vous saviez où il habitait quand il vous a envoyé sa dernière lettre? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il y est toujours puisqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire à cause de ses enfants. » Murmura Narcissa.

Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit une liasse de lettres pour la tendre à son fils.

« Tiens peut-être que ces lettres vont t'aider. »

« Maman, mais elles sont à toi! »

« Tu me les redonnera quand ont va se revoir. »

Ron hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère sur ses joues humides de larmes.

Il fit face à son frère qui gardait sa tête baissée pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

« Draco. » Murmura Ron.

Draco leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Ron.

« Ca va aller, tu es fort, plus fort que moi mentalement tu le sais très bien. »

Draco hocha la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour le serrer fort comme quand il était petit.

« Merci Ron, écris-moi s'il te plait. »

« Oui. » promit Ron.

Blaise faisait ses adieux à Harry qui le serra dans ses bras et Harry fit de même avec Ron qui lui dit de faire attention au blond.

Harry lui promit et ils sortirent. Severus aidé de Neville avait préparé les deux chevaux.

« Severus j'aimerais vous dire merci pour ce que vous avez fait. » dit Ron avant de monter sur son cheval et que Blaise le suivait.

Ron et Blaise partir vers l'est. Le rouquin avait prévu de dire à son esclave qu'il le laisserait chez lui quand ils seraient près de son village.

Ils galopèrent pendant toute la journée, ils firent boire les chevaux au bord du lac où ils mangèrent quelques galettes que Narcissa avait mises dans le sac de Blaise. Il faisait extrêmement chaud l'été n'était pas tout à fait terminé heureusement.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Blaise.

Le prince s'attendait bien à ce que son ami le lui demande, mais essaya d'éviter la question malgré qu'il voyait très bien l'insistance dans les yeux du brun.

Il soupira et se mit à la hauteur de Blaise.

« Écoute, je … » Il bloqua. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui parurent pour eux une éternité.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu retourne chez toi! » Murmura difficilement Ron qui retenait avec peine ses larmes.

« Quoi? »

« Tu retourne chez toi Blaise, tu sera mieux là bas que me suivant partout où je vais aller, là où je vais n'est pas très sécuritaire pour un esclave. »

Ron ne regardait plus les yeux de Blaise, parce que si il voyait les larmes de son esclave il ne pourrait plus le laisser partir.

« Mais, je ne suis pas obligé de passer pour ton esclave non ? Nous ne sommes plus dans les terres de ton père. » Murmura Blaise.

Ron soupira, il s'attendait à ce que Blaise lui dise cette raison et se prépara mentalement à ce que celui-ci le haïsse.

« Je suis obliger de te laisser là-bas Blaise pardonne-moi. » Murmura Ron.

« Ron s'il te plait, gardes moi avec toi, je ne veux pas te quitter. »

Ron vit que les chevaux avaient quitté la rivière et s'étaient mit à brouter de l'herbe au bord de la route. Ron se mit à marcher au bord de l'eau, il fit signe à Blaise de le suivre et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Écoute Blaise, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, surtout pas à me suivre et de t'éloigner de ta famille. »

« Et si je te disais que je me fiche de ma famille. »

Ron s'arrêta de marcher, ne voulant pas s'éloigner trop des chevaux.

« Tu peux pas dire ça. »

« Quoi? Bien sûr que je peux le dire parce que si ta famille te traite d'esclave et te bats je suis sûr que toi aussi tu ne voudrais pas y retourner. »

Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre Ron changa rapidement d'idée.

« D'accord tu restes avec moi, mais tu n'aimerais pas voir au moins ta famille? »

Blaise soupira, oui, peut-être pas sa mère et son père mais ses frères et sœurs il aimerait beaucoup les revoir.

Sa mère était enceinte quand il était partit. Son nouveau frère ou nouvelle sœur devait être né depuis quelques mois déjà.

« Oui. » Souffla t–il

Ron et Blaise reprirent la route, le rouquin était tout de même content de ne pas faire la route tout seul. Alors il se traita d'idiot d'avoir voulu se séparer de son esclave. (1)

Remus soupira, il était épuisé, cela faisait des heures qu'il créait des habits pour le roi et la reine, ils voulaient une garde-robe neuve et dans les plus bref délais. Remus était plus écoeurée pas de son travail non mais du temps qu'il lui prenait, il ne pouvait même pas voir son amant et ça quelques fois pendant des semaines entière il devait rester au château et dormir dans son bureau, heureusement il avait le foyer parce que dans le château malgré la chaleur du dehors à l'intérieur à cause des pierres il y faisait froid alors il pouvait se réchauffer avec le feu et la peau d'ours blanche qui était étendue devant le foyer.

Il était en train de coudre une robe de soirée pour la reine quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement.

Il leva la tête et fut surprit de voir son amant.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Murmura Remus.

« J'avais le goût de te voir Remus, j'en peux plus de t'attendre. » Murmura severus … ils ne voulaient pas que le roi ou même Tom les entendent et les surprenne.

Severus aurait aimé par-dessus tout avoir choisit Remus à la place de Neville comme esclave… mais quand il fut son temps Remus était déjà pris par son frère le plus vieux.

Severus était tombé amoureux du blond, cela n'avait pas été dur de le conquérir, Remus avait cédé bien vite et depuis rendait Severus heureux.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps, il s'approcha de Remus et lui enleva le tissus et l'aiguille que Remus tenait pour les placer sur sa table de travail.

« Aller viens. » dit doucement Severus.

Il l'amena avec lui dans le bureau de Remus et s'assit sur la peau d'ours.

« Tu me manques tellement. » Murmura Severus à l'oreille du blond en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant qui frémit. Remus adorait quand Severus faisait ça, des frissons le parcouraient sans arrêt et son cœur se mettait à battre rapidement.

Remus se mit à défaire la chemise de son amant à une vitesse hallucinante, lui qui connaissait très bien les vêtements avait acquis quelques trucs pour défaire les boutons de chemise à une vitesse sans en briser un. Il renversa severus sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Remus suça avidement les lobes d'oreilles de son amant et descendit sur son torse mordiller les tétons déjà dressés de plaisir de Severus. Remus agissait comme un serpent se mouvant sur son amant de la même façon que ce merveilleux reptile que Severus affectionnait temps.

Après avoir terminé de martyriser les tétons de son amant il descendit plus bas laissant une traînée de bave sur la ligne de poils et s'arrêta à la limite du pantalon en lin blanc qu'aimait porter Severus en été pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

Il descendit doucement le tissu blanc et le lui enleva au complet.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé mon amour. » Murmura Remus.

« Non. » Haleta Severus.

« Très bien alors. »

Remus souffla doucement sur le membre déjà dressé du plus vieux, il le lécha sur toute la longueur plusieurs fois doucement et le prit en bouche. Il le garda quelques minutes dans sa bouche ne bougeant que sa langue sur la peau et commença les mouvements de va et vient … Severus gémissait sans arrêt, de la sueur perlait à son front, Remus décida donc d'arrêter ses va et vient et lécha les doigts que Severus lui présenta.

Son amant le prépara avec douceur le faisant frémir d'excitation et de l'exciter plus qu'il ne fût. Sev entra dans l'antre chaud de son amant et commença ses va et vient après que Remus fut habitué à sa présence. Il fit de lents mouvements faisant languir son amant en prenant son temps, il voulait se venger des préliminaires mais il n'en pouvait plus alors il prit de la vitesse.

La discrétion était loupée, alors ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que ni Lucius ni Tom n'étaient passé près du bureau de Remus quand ce dernier avait crié le prénom de Severus en jouissant.

(1) je vois déjà ce que vous vous dîtes quand est-ce que Ron va Penser à Blaise comme un ami (OU amant) à la place d'esclave… moi-même je me le demande lol… hihi… ça va prendre du temps le pauvre Ron est bouché qui ne le savait pas… lol..

Fin du chapitre alors j'ai parlé un peu de l'histoire de Remus… qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes… ??? Dîtes moi tout ce que vous pensez: )


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid…

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling

Note : Bonne année a tout le monde… voilà mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année… : )

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!

Chapitre sept

Lucius Malfoy était encore en colère contre le rouquin, celui-ci lui avait mis sa femme à dos et Narcissa ne voulait plus lui parler. Alors il passait tout son temps avec Tom son conseiller et amant.

« Allons Lucius, cesses de te morfonde tu m'as toujours non, c'est pas comme si tu perdais quelqu'un d'important. »

Tom s'approcha du blond, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et mis sa tête sur les épaules de son amant.

« Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime toujours, elle est la mère de Draco Tom, je ne peux pas consentir à ce qu'elle m'abandonne. » Dit le blond en soupirant.

' Ce satané blond j'ai envie de le faire disparaître comme le rouquin.'

Tom lécha le lobe de l'oreille droite du blond qui gémit légèrement quand il lui donna des baisers sur la clavicule qu'il savait être un endroit sensible chez son amant.

« Mmmmm!! Tom fait moi l'amour. » Murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Tom. Le conseiller sourit et prit la main du blond pour l'attirer vers le lit du roi.

Il l'étendit sur les couvertures de soie et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du blond donnant un coup de rein et faisant gémir fortement le roi. Il déboutonna doucement la chemise blanche du blond, passa sa main sur le torse lui chatouillant les tétons au passage et enleva la chemise blanche. Il l'embrassa et fit le contour de la mâchoire du blond avec sa langue. Le roi ne resta pas sans rien faire, il enleva la cape de voyage que portait son amant, et son chandail de laine qu'il portait malgré la chaleur.

Lucius rougit, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec le conseiller il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et il repensa à la façon dont leur histoire avait commencée.

Flash back

Cela était bien avant la naissance de son premier fils Draco, il était encore jeune et expérimentait pleins de nouvelles choses.

Alors un soir après une longue réunion avec ses nombreux conseillers où tous avaient finit par partir, seul Tom avait eut le courage de rester, il était un nouveau et voulait faire connaissance avec son roi.

Il s'était approché de son seigneur assis au bout de la longue table et s'était assis près du blond.

« Mon roi je suis honoré de vous servir. » Avait commencé par dire Tom le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. C'est à cause de ce brillant là dans ses yeux que le blond fut attiré par Tom mais ne l'avait pas fait remarquer tout de suite, évitant de faire un scandale. Il ignorait si il aimait les hommes mais il aimait énormément sa femme.

Il laissa passer cela pendant plusieurs semaines mais cela ne l'empêcha guère de parler en privé de plusieurs sujets avec Tom qu'il avait nommé son premier conseiller. Tom était beaucoup plus vieux que lui mais il l'intriguait, le brun avait toujours le visage inexpressif, seulement ses yeux qui parlaient et Lucius trouvait aussi que le brun avait une intelligence impressionnante.

C'était pendant l'hiver du quatrième mois de grossesse de Narcissa que Tom et lui firent leur premier pas en tant qu'amant.

Cela fut pour le blond une nuit inoubliable remplie de tendresse et d'amour.

Fin du flash back

Tom présenta ses doigts au blond pour que celui-ci les humidifie et en rentra un dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Lucius gémit de plaisir quand avec son premier doigts le brun toucha sa prostate trois fois, mais gémit légèrement de douleur quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt, le conseiller pris son sexe en main et commença des mouvements de va et vient qui firent s'accélérer le souffle du blond déjà excité.

Il jouit une première fois mais redevint excité dès que son amant entra en lui. Doucement lentement Tom entra et sortit de Lucius gémissant de concert ainsi que criant leur prénom. Ils jouirent ensemble en même temps.

« Je t'aime Lucius. » Murmura Tom à l'oreille du blond.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, c'était comme cela à chaque fois, Tom espérait à chaque fois une réponse mais jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu de sa bouche.

Il soupira et se coucha près de l'homme blond.

' Bien mon plan maintenant pour me débarrasser du jeune Malfoy.'

Fin du chapitre je sais je sais c'est très court mais que voulez vous hein… J'écris quand l'inspiration me vient… une petite reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas… Merci bye bye kisou, soleil


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au Coeur froid

Hermoni : je suis pas du tout vexée… : ) mais je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas parler de Harry et Draco… l'histoire n'est pas seulement sur ce couple il y a en d'autres comme Lucius et Tom qui sont très importants… ainsi que Ron et Blaise qui va devenir moins important mais je ne veux pas les mettre de coté j'aime trop ce couple :) il y a aussi Remus et Snape dont je vais beaucoup parler… Mais t'inquiètes pas … Harry et Draco arrive dans ce chapitre :) tu me diras ce que tu en penses ??? Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews … :) Et bonne lecture!!!!!!! Soleil levant08

Note : je sais très bien que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre à cette reviews désormais je le ferais plus et j'aimerais que ceux qui sont anonyme me laisse leur e-mail par mp.. Ce serait plus facile pour moi d'y répondre et d'être sur que vous recevez ma réponse… Hermoni ce chapitre est pour toi… j'espère qu'il te plaira…

Disclaimer :  
Draco : Ce n'est pas une banalité c'est quelques choses que nous avons besoin de faire.

Soleil : QU'est-ce que tu dis Draco?

Draco : Non rien…

Soleil : Va donc voir si Harry fait bien les tâches que tu lui as demandé il me semble que je l'ai vue en train de bécoter un des serviteurs de ton père…

Draco : QUOI HARRY JAMES POTTER VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE…

Soleil : Hey non ils ne sont pas à moi… c'est beau bisho… snif

Je vous dis alors une bonne lecture !!!!!!!

Chapitre huit

Après le départ de Ron et Blaise, le blond et le brun raccompagnèrent la reine à ses appartements. Draco s'assura que sa mère ne manque de rien et prit la main de Harry pour le conduire à sa chambre.

Draco se changea sans un mot et se coucha.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il décida de faire la même chose se sentant fatigué par les événements.

Ils dormirent pendant toute l'après midi et la nuit pour se lever le lendemain matin de très bonne heure.

« Bonjour Ry' »

« Bonjour Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Draco? » Demanda Harry.

« Hey, bien puisque c'est bientôt les fêtes il faut que j'aille faire un tour au village, cela fait bientôt un mois que tu n'as pas vue ta famille et je suis sûr que tu voudrais voir comment va ta mère. » Dit Draco.

Harry sourit et sauta au cou du blond mais se rappelant qui c'était il s'excusa et sourit tout simplement.

Alors ils se préparèrent, Draco mit des vêtements décontractés pour ne pas être gêné et chaud pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Il n'avait pas encore commencé de neiger mais il faisait quand même un peu froid.

Harry s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse et attendit Draco à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Le blond fit son apparition quelques minutes après et ils se rendirent à l'écurie où déjà les valets avaient préparé deux chevaux.

Cela prit une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au village, Harry sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine tellement il était heureux de revoir sa famille. Son père et sa mère lui manquaient énormément et il voulait voir le nouveau né.

Quand il cogna à la porte de la maison familiale une de ses sœurs cadettes lui ouvrit la porte.

« HARRY T'ES REVENU. » Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Viens maman sera tellement heureuse de te voir. »

Harry suivit sa sœur dans la maison jusqu'à dans la chambre de sa mère.

« Maman devine qui viens nous voir? »

Harry vit avec horreur sa mère couchée sans bouger. Elle semblait très malade, il se posa alors une question est-ce que l'accouchement avait été dur?

« Linda, Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi maman est malade? » 

Sa sœur cadette se retourna pour faire face à son frère et celui-ci remarqua qu'elle ne souriait plus.

« Après que tu sois partit maman ne mangeait plus, ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé mais elle souffrait tout de même, papa la forçait à manger lui disant que quand tu reviendras ce serait pour elle et voir son petit frère alors elle mangeait. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son départ aurait été difficile pour sa mère alors il s'approcha d'elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa sa main.

« Linda, le bébé il va bien? »

« Oui, il est en pleine forme il est dans la chambre d'à côté si tu veux le voir. » Lui répondit sa sœur.

Sa mère dormait à poings fermés, et semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il aurait aimé la réveiller pour lui dire qu'il allait bien mais ne voulait pas tout de suite… alors il se leva et alla dans l'autre chambre.

Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir face au blond.

« Désolé je … »

« C'est bon si tu veux je vais te laisser ici, je reviendrais te chercher dans deux ou trois heures. »

« D'accord, Merci beaucoup Maître Draco. »

Draco sourit et le laissa seul.

Harry se retourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda où se trouvait James.

« Il est à la grange, je pensais que tu voulais voir ton nouveau frère? »

« Tantôt je vais aller voir si Papa a besoin d'aide. » 

La petite hocha la tête et laissa son frère aller voir James.

James était dans la grange et sursauta quand Harry l'appela.

« Harry je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour, le prince n'est pas avec toi? » Demanda James regardant autour de son fils.

« Non il m'a laissé ici, il voulait faire quelques courses pour les cadeaux de noël. » Dit Harry.

James ne put s'empêcher d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras.

« Va voir Luna en attendant que je vais réveiller ta mère. »

« D'accord. »

Harry sortit de la grange et marcha un peu dans la campagne, heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas mit d'habit trop voyant sachant que des gangs d'enfants de son âge n'auraient pas du tout aimé qu'il se montre avec des habits digne d'un prince.

La maison de Luna n'était pas très loin seulement il faisait quand même un peu froid malgré le gros manteau qu'il avait mit.

Il était arrivé enfin devant la maison de son amie et cogna. C'était Luna qui l'ouvrit, la jeune fille avait un teint plus bronzé que quand il était partit et quand elle le vit elle sourit puit lui sauta au cou.

« HARRY, je suis tellement contente de te voir, le prince n'est pas avec toi? »

« Si, mais il m'a laissé ici pendant deux à trois heures le temps d'aller acheter quelques petites choses en ville. »

« Super, Alors tu vas me racontrer tout ce qui c'est passé. »

Luna avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et Harry su ce qu'elle voulait savoir. »

« Heu… non il ne c'est rien passé de ce côté-là Luna. »

La blonde perdit son sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Harry. »

« Ouais. »

Luna l'invita à prendre un thé et Harry lui raconta tout.

« Ce Neville, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, je connais ses parents. »

« Ah oui!! »

« Oui. »

Luna semblait connaître beaucoup de gens même si elle ne les avait jamais vu, cette fille était étrange mais c'est pour cela que Harry l'aimait.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, mon père était supposé réveiller ma mère en attendant que je vienne te voir. »

« D'accord, tu repasseras une autre fois d'accord. »

« D'accord. »

Harry lui donna la bise et sortit.

Cette fois il couru, pressé de parler à sa mère de ses songes, mais aussi inquiet de voir à quel point elle était malade.

Quand il rentra il la vit assise à table en train de manger doucement et quand elle le vit elle se leva pour aller embrasser son fils.

« James m'avait dit que tu étais là mais je ne le croyais pas. »

« Je suis là maman. »

« Où est ton prince? » Demanda Lily

« Partit faire des courses il m'a laissé ici pendant quelques heures. »

« Je vais le remercier d'avoir accepter que tu nous vois. »

Harry se tourna vers son père avide de lui dire que Remus allait bien.

« Papa. »

« Oui mon garçon. »

« J'ai vu Remus Lupin un de tes amis. »

James ouvrit grands les yeux surpris mais sourit et retourna à son travail laissant son fils avec sa mère.

« Alors mon ange comment cela ce passe-t-il avec le beau prince? » Demanda Lily tout sourire.

« Très bien, il n'était pas comme je le pensais maman, il est gentil sauf quand son père est dans les parages il change complètement et il m'a fait des cadeaux. » Dit Harry.

« Oui, je vois très bien, la boucle d'oreille à ton oreille gauche. »

Harry sourit heureux que sa mère l'ait remarqué.

« Tu aimes maman? » 

« Oui ça fait un atout de plus à ton charme. »

Harry sourit encore et se leva pour aller lui donner une caresse. Ils passèrent une heure à se parler et Harry voulu voir son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas vue encore voulant le voir avec sa mère sachant que cela lui aurait fait plaisir.

« Comment est-ce que vous l'avez appelez? »

« Mathéo » (1)

Harry hocha la tête, il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le berça.

« Il est mignon. »

« Oui, il te ressemble beaucoup quand tu étais petit. »

« Tu es prêts Harry? »

Harry se retourna et vit le blond sur le seuil de la porte.

Sa mère qui avait un grand sourire le perdit et il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Je vais revenir maman, je te le promet… » Il se tourna vers le blond. « Pourrais-je revenir pour les fêtes? » Demanda Harry

« Je … »

Draco regarda la mère de son esclave et soupira. Il aurait aimé avoir Harry pour les fêtes mais il semblerait que c'était peine perdue.

' Je lui donnerais son cadeau après les fêtes.' Pensa Draco.

« D'accord pas de problème mais seulement trois jours. »

Harry sourit remit son petit frère dans le berceau et suivit Draco après avoir embrassé sa mère.

Quinze minutes plus tard il était revenu au château et il faisait déjà nuit. Ils dînèrent avec le roi et la reine. Sans Ron et Blaise ce n'était plus pareil.

(1) C'est le seul prénom qui me soit venu en tête lol… petit clin d'œil à shin'

Fin du chapitre… la suite je ne sais pas quand, cela peut venir n'importe quand … je vais selon mon inspiration… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??????


	9. Premiere partie terminee

Titre : Harry Potter et le prince au cœur froid

Chapitre neuf

Il avait commencé à neiger, c'était fin Novembre, Harry était resté dans la chambre de son maître le temps que celui-ci était partit en réunion de famille. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette réunion.

Le matin même Draco fut convoqué dans les appartements de son père. Ils étaient tous présents, son père, sa mère et Tom. Le prince depuis qu'il savait que son père avait des relations avec Jesdusort le détestait, mais ne montrait pas ses sentiments en face du roi et de la reine.

« Vous vouliez me voir père? » Demanda Draco

Il était anxieux et se demandait pour quelle raison son père avait demandé de lui parler.

« Oui Draco, maintenant que Ronald est partit, j'ai pensé que tu devrais être formé pour devenir roi, puisque je n'ai guère le temps de le faire j'ai trouvé la personne idéale pour le faire à ma place.

Draco regarda sa mère, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et sembla les retenir.

« Tu vas aller vivre au royaume voisin, où un de mes amis sera ravi de te former. »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond, il ne voulait pas quitter le pays, il détestait les voyages et aussi il pensa que si il partait son père ne voudrait pas qu'Harry le suive.

« Tu vas partir dès demain matin et en ce qui concerne ton esclave il va repartir vivre chez ses parents, il sera libre. »

' Non, je ne veux pas' Mais cela Draco ne pouvait pas contredire son père.

« Très bien. »

« Il va partir dès ce soir. »

« Puis-je aller le reconduire chez lui père? » Demanda Draco

Le roi hocha la tête et congédia son fils.

Draco était en colère et quand il entra dans sa chambre sa colère baissa à la simple vue du brun assit près de la fenêtre.

« Fais –tes valises Harry. »

« Pardon »

« Tu as très bien compris Harry. Fais tes valises. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu retourne chez toi et moi je m'en vais. »

« Où. »

« Loin d'ici, mon père veux que j'apprenne à devenir un bon roi puisque Ron est partit. »Expliqua Draco.

« Mais, je peux pas venir avec toi? »

« Non, ce genre d'apprentissage est mieux fait seul, pas d'ami, pas de copine ou de petit ami et pas de parent. »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta un moment, il savait que cela allait mal finir et maintenant il se demandait si se serait une bonne idée de lui dire ses sentiments.

' Mais mes rêves sont partis'

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire tes valises? »

Harry se leva et prépara ses vêtements, il n'avait plus ses vieux vêtements il demanderait à sa mère de lui en faire quelques uns pour travailler à l'extérieur mais il ne garda que les plus décontractés qu'il pouvait mettre tout les jours.

« Alors cela vous fait rien que je m'en aille? » Demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas lui aussi occupé de préparer ses valises pour le lendemain.

Après que Harry eut terminé le blond lui fit signe de le suivre, il avait demandé à ses serviteurs de lui préparer deux chevaux pour la petite balade.

' Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens' il ne cessait de dire cela mais ils étaient arrivé devant chez lui et Harry descendit de son cheval avec ses valises. Draco le suivit.

L'esclave s'était arrêté à mi-chemin de sa maison et se retourna vers Draco qui était à côté de lui.

« Draco… »

« Tiens ce sont tes cadeaux, je voulais passer noël avec toi mais puisque je ne te verrais pas et bien j'aime mieux te les donner. »

« Merci, moi je n'ai pas de cadeau mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il eut un petit silence et Harry se donna du courage et l'embrassa. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans se rendre ridicule. Le baiser dura un bon moment, il était doux au début devenant passionné, ils se cherchaient, ils combattaient pour être celui qui aurait le dessus mais finalement abandonnèrent les armes et le baiser redevint doux. À bout de souffle ils durent se séparer.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Harry? » Demanda Draco la voix rauque.

« Avant même de savoir qui tu étais et de te rencontrer. Il y a deux mois je faisais des rêves, quelques fois érotique quelques fois je voyais simplement ton visage et je suis tomber amoureux d'un inconnu jusqu'à ce que je te vois toi la journée que tu es venu me choisir j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de joie, tout le monde m'avais dit que le prince Draco avait le cœur froid mais tu ne m'as jamais montrer ce côté-là quand nous étions que tout les deux ou avec Ron et Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens envers moi, mais je voulais te le dire Draco je t'aime et je t'attendrais. »

Harry avait regardé Draco dans les yeux essayant de capter les émotions du blond.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Harry? Que je saute dans tes bras et que je te dise que je t'aime? »

« Non je veux juste savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproque? »

« Ca ne sert à rien à rien que je te le dise, je m'en vais. »

« Mais j'aimerais le savoir Draco. » Supplia Harry le regard plein de tristesse.

Le blond soupira et sourit doucement.

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je t'ai choisis comme esclave. Il y a quelques mois je faisais des rêves, érotiques et quelques fois je voyais ton visage. Et quand je t'ai vu moi aussi j'ai cru exploser de joie. » 

Harry était heureux c'est lui qui sauta au cou du blond et l'embrassa. Mais il fut un moment où ils durent se séparer pour de bon.

« Harry quand je vais revenir je vais venir te voir et je vais être tout à toi. »

Le brun pleura doucement, murmura des « je t'aime » au blond qui lui répondait.

« Je dois y aller Harry, mon père va se demander ce que je fais. »

Harry hocha la tête l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il parte. Le brun resta un moment à regarder son prince s'éloigner et quand celui-ci fut hors de vue il rentra chez lui.

Lily fut heureuse, de voir son fils et de découvrir que celui-ci revenait à la maison. C'était la même chose pour James qui commençait à se fatiguer à faire le travail seul.

Fin du chapitre… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??? Fin de la première partie… Une deuxième partie va être Updater…. Je ne décrirais pas le temps des fêtes les cadeaux de Draco ne sont pas important pour la fic… mais si vous voulez le savoir puisque le blond à découvert que Harry aimait les bijoux alors il lui en a acheté… des colliers et boucle d'oreilles.


End file.
